Nikolai Plisetsky/Plot
Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice In an attempt to allow Yuri to properly understand unconditional love, Victor sends Yuri along with Yuuri to meditate at the base of a waterfall. Yuri thinks back to a time when he was younger, walking alongside his grandfather Nikolai. The younger Yuri asked Nikolai to attend the next ice skating competition, stating that he did not need his mother to attend as long as Nikolai did. Nikolai smiles at young Yuri in response, before the flashback fades when Yuuri pulls Yuri out from the waterfall. During practice, Yuri thinks again about his grandfather while he performs his program. Victor notes that Yuri's skating had changed after finally being able to understand unconditional love. At the Hot Springs on Ice competition, Yuri finds it difficult to concentrate on thinking of his grandfather, being much too focused on the actual flow of the skate instead. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! The Rostelecom Cup Short Program Yuri disappears from the Russian skating team after arriving at Sheremetyevo International Airport; Yakov explains to the other that Yuri had gone to meet his grandfather. Yuri spots Nikolai waiting beside the car outside the airport, and excitedly leaps into Nikolai's arms. An ominous crack is heard, followed by Nikolai bent over in pain due to his bad back, which Yuri had forgotten about and hastily apologizes for. During the drive home, Nikolai gives Yuri a pack of fried Pirozhki, knowing that Yuri enjoys eating them. While eating a Pirozhok, Yuri asks his grandfather if he had ever tried pork cutlet bowl, stating that he had enjoyed eating it during his stay in Japan. Nikolai's face becomes unreadable and he asks Yuri if the Pirozhki is not good enough. Yuri immediately denies his grandfather's inquiry. Later during the Rostelecom Cup, Yuri is horrified to hear that Nikolai could not attend the short program. Yuri finds it difficult to focus when Lilia tries to reassure him, and is unable to skate his best knowing his grandfather was not present, though he delivers a stellar performance nonetheless. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate Yakov calls over Yuri during the Rostelecom Cup way before Yuri's turn, telling Yuri that Nikolai was waiting outside for the skater. Yuri finds Nikolai sitting in the car outside the stadium and joins his grandfather, asking about Nikolai's health, being the reason Nikolai was unable to watch Yuri the day before. Nikolai avoids the question and gives Yuri a new bag of Pirozhki, urging his grandson to try one. Yuri takes a bite of a Pirozhok, but is stunned by its filling being that of a pork cutlet bowl. Nikolai proclaims them to be katsudon-Pirozhki, then tells Yuri to eat them and do well during the free skate. Nikolai pats his grandson's head, to which Yuri nods and smiles. Later on, Nikolai watches and applauds for Yuri's free skate from the audience in pride, as his grandson delivers a flawless free skate performance. After the Rostelecom Cup, Yuri gives Yuuri the bag of katsudon-Pirozhki that Nikolai made, as an early birthday present to Yuuri. Yuri is shown to be proud of his grandfather for being able to make such a dish. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Nikolai watches Yuri's free skate on television. When Yuri got up immediately after slipping on a jump, Nikolai proudly admires how strong Yuri had become. Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages